passagesofolosfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight (*)
KNIGHT: Armor- Heavy & Shields Weaponry- Swords, Axes, Maces, Daggers, ' '''The Knight is a basic melee class with the capability to both do physical damage and provide as a good Tank in groups. They can use, Swords, Axes, Maces, and Shields and can wear Heavy Armor. ''Main Class Thematics: ''Honor, Guard, Battle, War, Strong Points: Ability to use most weapons, High Armor, Good Threat Generation, Handy buffs, ''Weak Points: '' Many Abilities take alot of Energy, Low Spell-Defense. 'ABILITIES: '''Starting Abilities: Block- Raises your shield for 3.5 seconds attempting to block oncoming melee attacks. (65% chance of block) Battle Slash- Attack opponent with + 40% weapon damage. Abilities learned later in levels: (2) Heavy Swing- Bashes the enemy with your weapon or fist stunning it for 2 seconds. 45 sec Cooldown. (4) Engage- (Can only use while out of combat,this ability causes one to enter combat.) Engages the enemy making it attack you for 1 seconds and stunning it for 1 sec. (4) Maim- Slashes at the enemies limbs causing +60% weapon and having a 50% chance to cause the target to bleed for 30% wep- dmg over 10 seconds. 8 sec cooldown. (8)' Battle Cry'- Shout and proclaim your valiant honor to your foes decreasing their melee attack DMG by 30% for 30 seconds. (10) Combat Slash- Attack your opponent with +50% weapon damage and decreasing its movement speed by 30% for 5 seconds. (10) Heroic Stand- Increases your threat generation by 20% for 10 seconds. 1 minute cooldown. (14) Head Crack- Bashes the enemies head with your fist causing damage calculated by 20-40% of your Glove's armor. Damage increased to 40-60% when battling unarmed. Also inflicts the enemy with a concussion decresing it's chance to hit by 20% for 15 seconds. 10 second cooldown. (18) Demanding Order (Attack!)- Gives a nearby teammate the order to attack increasing their movement speed and increasing attack speed by 10% for 10 seconds decreasing an attack speed by 1% each second while in combat. Cannot use on self. 6 min cooldown. (20) Honor- Stand in Honor amongst your friends increasing the Health Regeneration rate of nearby group members by 40%, Increasing Melee Crit Chance by 10% and Increasing Healing done by 25%. Lasts 25 seconds or until the Knight dies. 10 min. cooldown (20) Provoke- Increases the likeliness that the opponent will attack you. Usable only while in combat. 6 sec cooldown. (20) Valiant Charge- Charges the enemy decreasing its armor by 50% for 8.5 seconds. May only be used 5-25 yards away. (24)' Demanding Order (Defend!)'- Gives a nearby teammate the order to defend decreasing their movement speed by 15% but increasing their defense, and HP by 15%. for 15 seconds decreasing 1% each second while in combat. Cannot use on self. 5 min cooldown. (26) Weapon of War: '''Sharpens your select weapon to increase it's melee DMG by 10%. (28) '''Enraging Horizon- (Only usable while dual wielding.) Attacks with both weapons at once doing normal weapon damage but increasing attack speed by 20% for 10 seconds losing 2% every second while in combat. (30) Mace Strike- (Usable only with Mace or Maces equipped.) A strike that deals +60% mace weapon damage (30% for 1-h mace) and has a 30% (15% for 1-h mace) chance of stunning the opponent for 2 sec (1 sec with 1-h mace). 14 sec cooldown. (7 sec for and per each 1-h mace equipped) (30) Blade Strike- (Usable only with Sword or Swords equipped.) A strike that deals +60% sword weapon damage (30% for 1-h sword) and has a 30% (15% for 1-h sword) chance of increasing spell cast time on the opponent by 40% the opponent for 6 sec (4 sec with 1-h sword). 14 sec cooldown.(7 sec for and per each 1-h sword equipped) (30) Axe Strike- (Usable only with Axe or Axes equipped.) A strike that deals +70% axe weapon damage (35% for 1-h axe) and has a 30% (15% for 1-h axe) chance of making the target bleed for 30% weapon damage (15% for 1-h axe) over 8 seconds (5 sec with 1-h sword). 16 sec cooldown.(8 sec for and per each 1-h sword equipped) (36) Double Block (Passive)- When you block with your Block ability you automatically get an extra block that is guaranteed a 100% chance to block after the block timer ends. (38) Disarm: Disarms the opponent taking away their Melee weapon(s) for 6 seconds. 20 second cooldown. (40) Valiant Swing- Swings at the enemy attacking for +40% weapon damage and +10% more for each bleed you have on the enemy. (40) Duty and Glory- Charges an attack for 4 seconds then unleashes the random attack on the enemy with +35% effect or damage for whatever the attack holds. Can only be used once per battle. 4 min cooldown. (46) Fierceness:' '''Put on your game face increasing your melee crit chance by 8% for 8 seconds. 3 minute cooldown. (50) '''For the King!'- Let's out a battle cry to surrounding group members that has a 50% chance of increasing their Melee or Spell DMG by 30% and a 50% chance of increasing their Healing PWR and HP regeneration rate by 40%. Can only be used once per battle. 8 min cooldown. (50) Captains Strike- Strike the enemy with a commanding shout in your voice decreasing damage taken to yourself by 5% for 6 seconds. Causes +35% weapon DMG. Shout stacks up to three times. Ability is only usable three times in a row untill cooldown starts which lasts 40 seconds. (50) Knight's Strike- Strike the enemy with the full honor in your heart dealing +60% weapon DMG and causing a bleed effect on the target that does 30% weapon DMG over 10 seconds. Also has a 30% chance of causing a concussion on the target decresing it's chance to hit by 18% for 10 seconds SPECIALIZATION (1 point awarded every 2 levels after you reach level 5) Victory (DPS) Defense (Tank) Guardianship (Tank/Support) Victory: Specializes mainly in swift DPS. Defense: Strict Tanking specializes in Shields and Armor. Guardianship: Tanking/Support. Specializes in Shields and buffs to the party and yourself.